Night
by Pix teh fox
Summary: Whip the not ol looking ol transform into a human to gain King Leif's trust, but falls in love with his daughter Anna, um...just read the story
1. Chapter 1: The one

Night

Chapter 1. The one

(This is my first story so…yea)

The shadow lord just smirked as the toddler Ol, named Whip for his whip-like tail, transformed into many things, except a human.

"Young one!" he snapped, causing Whip to turn and look up at him, "if you want Deltora to respect your kind, you must become one of them!"

Whip nodded, and transformed into a young human toddler with black hair, red clothes, and small purple scarf, sorta his colors, (Black dragon-like head, red body, and purple tail and spikes, not your average Ol because I'm lazy :D), and looked to see the shadow lord nodding in approval.

"Now" cooed the Shadow Lord, "You will be taken to the castle, act lost, and gain the king's trust…"

End of Chapter 1

Sorry it's so short. D:


	2. Chapter 2: The meeting

Chapter 2. The meeting

(SECOND CHAPTER WOOT :D, oh and I'm going off the anime looks because of a dare)

Whip sighed; he never knew the castle would be this far from the base.

"Ugh, how the others made this I'll never know…" he mumbled, then looked up, "That must be it!"

Whip shot off, running until…

*THUD*

"Ouch! Hey what's your problem you-" Whip paused as the one he ran into tried to stand up.

It was a girl, about his age if he were human, "Oh, I-I'm sorry, I was just jogging!" her blue eyes looked worried "please don't be mad!"

"Uh...It's ok!" Whip stammered, suddenly feeling sorry, "I didn't mean…"

"No no it's ok!" The girl laughed "I'm Anna by the way, and you are?"

"Whip..."

Anna giggled "That's a funny name" realizing Whip's upset expression, she quickly added "Are you going to the castle?" Whip nodded "My parents went on a trip, they said they will be back when I'm a teen." He lied, remembering the Shadow Lord's words.

"Well then follow me!" Anna chirped her blonde hair bouncing as she ran circles around Whip "My dad will like you!"

Whip nodded and followed her towards the castle, this was it! He thought he would just transform to his regular self and attack, but he knew he couldn't, not yet. Finally they made it to the castle. One of the gaurds looked at Whip with a short glare.

"Who is this?" he mumbled

Anna just smirked "This is my friend Whip, now if you please move out of the way" The gaurd moved away to let the two in, Whip looked around, _This will be a nice place to rule_, smirking at the idea, he followed Anna to the throne room

End of chapter 2 (it aint in 1,000 because i dont want to spoil it D: )


	3. Chapter 3: The king Sadly still short

Chapter 3. The king (I hope I'll make it to 1,000)

Whip walked into the throne room, his breath held after seeing the king and…_the belt_. He shuddered at the sight of it; he knew it could kill him.

"Hey daddy!" Anna chirped, the king looked at Anna and fixed his gaze at Whip, raising an eyebrow.

"Anna, who is your friend here?"

"This is Whip, Whip this is my dad, known as King Leif!"

Whip shuddered, _does he know I'm an Ol_, he thought "I-I'm happy to meet you sir..." he stammered

Leif chuckled "Well, nice to meet you too Whip!" and then he looked at Anna, "Anna why don't you show Whip around?", She nodded, took Whip's hand and ran off.

Leif sighed; a woman came up and put her hand on his shoulder, "Leif, what's wrong?"

"Jasmine, we need to be more careful, I mean Whip seems ok, but what if she runs into one of the Shadow Lord's minions?" Leif sighed "I know I wouldn't be ok with that."

Jasmine sighed "I know how you feel Leif, but just calm down, I doubt anything will come near."

Leif nodded "Alright, alright"

At the town:

Whip looked around, the town was huge, all the smells! He turned to see Anna giving him a piece of bread.

"Come on, you must be hungry!" Anna giggled; Whip stared at the bread, took it, and hungrily ate it.

"Thanks Anna" he yawned, then he looked at old shed-like house

"What is that?" he chirped

Anna tilted her head, "I don't know, let's look!" She grabbed Whip's hand and ran toward it; Whip tried his best not to trip.

The two opened the door, it looked like a blacksmith's workshop, and on the nearest chair was a book. Whip picked it up when Anna wasn't looking.

"The Book of Deltora…." He whispered, that was what the Shadow Lord told him to read, for Deltora's weaknesses.

"Whip let's go, it's starting to get dark!" Anna snapped,  
Whip nodded and left, hiding the book in his scarf, wondering who would leave it there.

….

"Here is your room Whip" said a maid "Please feel comfortable" Whip nodded and laid on the bed while the maid closed the door, then he pulled out the book as the maid left

"Now" he muttered, "What is Deltora's weakness?"

End of Chapter 3 (Fuuu my mind isn't working -.-)


	4. Chapter 4: Age and secrets

Chapter 4 (2 parts this time and sorry it took forever! School is getting longer)

Age

Whip sighed; it was the middle of the night and no weaknesses of Deltora, that is, unless that Leif takes off the belt, _the belt_, Whip shuddered; he knew he was being a chicken, but after seeing what the belt did to Dain (I think I spelled that name wrong) he couldn't go near it! It could kill him!

….

"Whip wake up!"

Whip jumped with a small yelp following, only to see Anna laughing at him, "Oh very funny!" he yawned, pushing Anna gently away so he could stretch. _Well that wasn't a very good sleep,_ he thought, _not only did I find no weakness, but I can't understand Anna, she became so very trusting towards me, who would trust me that fast? _Anna poking him woke him from his thoughts.

"Whip, stop daydreaming and eat the food I made you silly!" she laughed, pointing at the plate she brought in, "Well I got to go…see you!" then she skipped out Whip's room. When she left Whip looked at a reflective piece of metal on the ground…he was blushing?

-A few years later-

Whip looked at the sky, the field near the castle was one his favorite places, he sighed, he is now considered a teenager, and so was Anna, _Anna…_Whip smiled, she was so beautiful now, she started to get emerald highlights that blended so perfectly with her hair. He sighed again.

"Sleeping on the job eh rookie?" snapped a familiar voice, Whip turned around, only to see Dain in the form of a wolf, his eyes were too recognizable. "I thought you'd be done with this place rookie, you still earning Leif's trust?" Dain scoffed again, "Or did something 'happen'?" Dain looked at the girl walking up. Whip blushed.

"N-NO!" He growled "now get out of here!" he pushed Dain away, who in response just smirked, murmuring something like "he gone soft.", and left. Whip turned around to see Anna, "Hey Anna!" he stopped himself blushing, that was good.

"Hey Whip, I'm glad I found you!" Anna grinned "There is this awesome thing I want to show you in the Forest of Silence!" Whip's blood froze, that's where Dain and some others hid around, and he couldn't let her go there! But…they probably won't attack, not with him around at least.

"I just hope they won't" he whispered…

Secrets

Whip swallowed nervously, he didn't feel right about walking in this forest, and the other ols were probably watching him and Anna right now.

"Here it is!" Anna squealed, pointing at the little tree house, "The thing I saw when walking here!" Dain tilted his head, it looked like someone would live here, but the question was…who?

The two climbed to trees to the entrance of the tree house, it had some leftover stuff, blankets, swords, knives, shields, the usual army items. Whip tensed, these were the Shadowlord's army weapons! "A-Anna, let's go." He stammered "we could be in trouble if we were found here!"

Anna giggled "What, you're a big pussy now?" poking at his head "Come on its not that bad, I mean come on! This could have been a really old fort!" _I'd doubt it_, Whip thought, he bit back the remark, last thing he wanted is her to run off in anger and get hurt.

Anna slid down one tree, Whip done the same, then she looked at the darkest part of the forest, "Wow…"

"Anna what are you….HEY!" Whip yelled "W-wait for me!" he darted after Anna, but lost her. Whip looked around nervously; anything could attack him, even ols! He shook his head he _was _an ol, sighing, Whip sat on a tree stump, only to see a flower right behind him. He carefully touched the petals, it was so delicate looking.

"Whip! Where are you?"

He turned around; Anna was running toward him, he waved to beckon her to see what he found. Anna stopped and looked at the flower,

"I-impossible…"

Whip tilted his head "What do you mean impos-"

"Well well! The rookie isn't on the job eh?"

Anna and Whip turned around, it was Dain…

"I should have known you'd fail this, why the Shadowlord chosen you for this is beyond my thoughts!" Dain scoffed, "Oh well, can't ask him for good ideas these days."

Anna looked at Whip, "W-what does he mean the Shadowlord chose you?" Whip cringed, causing Anna more worry "Whip, you're not an Ol are you?"

Whip backed up lowering his head "I'm sorry Anna, its true."

(I'm going stop here, I can't think of more, I promise chapter 5 will come faster, oh and Deltora quest DOES NOT belong to me, some people were confused on that on my YouTube account ^^;)


End file.
